Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of navigation services for estimating the position of a driver during travel as accurately as possible. Various techniques may be employed for tracking the vehicle as it travels along a roadway including global positioning system (GPS) based approaches. However, even slight variations in clock timing, changes in satellite configuration, environmental obstructions or the like may result in GPS drift and thus inaccurate tracking results. Other approaches, such as object or road geometry matching, rely upon the analysis of data collected by various onboard sensors of the vehicle as a means of position tracking Unfortunately, this capability may still result in error in instances where the physical object to be detected is not perceptible by the sensors.